


How to Train Your Susie

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Susie gets a new sticker, and...something else.





	How to Train Your Susie

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting LMAO

Temptation suddenly got a lot more dangerous when there was a cute girl involved.

 

Susie considered herself to be a very logical person: she saw something she wanted, she took it. While the rest of society seemed to consider that a crime in some contexts, that was a way of life for Susie. Why stop herself from getting what she wanted? If someone truly didn’t want her to have it, then they’d make sure she didn’t get it.

 

And yet, there was a brand-new box of chalk ready for the eating on Alphys’ desk that Susie didn’t dare touch. It called to her for the entire class period, but there was no way she was going to let herself be trapped like that. There was something much better awaiting her at the end of the day, something even more satisfying than the crunch of chalk...

 

A sticker.

 

Admittedly, it was a strange way for a friendship to start, but ever since her experience in the Dark World, Susie had become committed to being a little more open-minded (just a little). So, when Noelle approached her and offered her a candy-cane sticker, Susie gladly accepted, no matter how random the offer was. That was pretty much the first time they’d ever spoken.

 

“I have more,” Noelle had said. “I-if you want some.”

 

“It’s cool,” Susie said. Then, she realized that it might have sounded like she didn’t want any more stickers. “The sticker, I mean. I like it.”

 

Noelle lit up, in a mix of what seemed like surprise and joy. “Really?! Okay! I’ll bring you some more, then.”

 

Although most of the stickers were holiday-themed, there were an array of others, like stars and hearts and sayings (like “awesome!” or “good job!”). There were so many that, eventually, Noelle gave Susie an empty book to put them in. 

 

Then, one day, Susie got caught trying to beat up Berdly, and the stickers stopped coming. Noelle was a very timid girl, so at first, Susie was reluctant to be the one to approach her first for fear of scaring her; plus, she had a reputation to uphold, and that reputation didn’t include begging for stickers. However, she was starting to like the stickers, as well as the short little pep talk that came with each one, so she finally went over to Noelle’s desk after class. “Where’re my stickers?”

 

Very blunt, but it got the point across. Noelle seemed a bit petrified, as Susie expected, but she responded with gusto. “I can’t give you stickers if you misbehave, you know...!”

 

“What?! Why not?”

 

“It destroys the purpose. Stickers are a way of congratulating yourself after doing something good!” 

 

Susie loved the stickers dearly, and Noelle was going to take them away?! She was at a loss. “S-so, you’re not gonna give me one,” Susie said. Not as a question, but more as a depressing realization.

 

“Right. Unless you do the right thing.”

 

“Which is...?”

 

“Apologizing to Berdly,” Noelle declared. 

 

Susie’s face sank. Apologizing wasn’t something she did. However, Noelle had finally gotten her to be interested in something  _ other _ than causing trouble. She wouldn’t let the opportunity slip away, just like that. So, she apologized to Berdly. 

 

And she apologized to Kris for shoving them up against a locker.

 

And she apologized to Alphys for eating her chalk.

 

And she apologized to Asgore for throwing a brick through his storefront window that one time.

 

But after all of that hard work, and all of the stickers she earned, Susie still found it hard to keep herself from resisting going back to her old ways. Any other day, she might have given in, might have taken her penalty with a grin and enjoyed her chalk. That day was different, though. That day, she was going to get her hundredth sticker, and a prize along with it.

 

Susie wasn’t sure when a cool little collection had turned into a kindergartener-style incentive, but she was all for it. A gift from Noelle was truly a gift, no matter how demeaning. Susie wanted to know what the prize was. A huge sticker? An entire sheet of stickers? Chalk?!

 

Five more minutes and Susie would know. She hadn’t committed a single misdeed the entire day; in fact, she had  _ helped _ Toriel unload books from her car that morning. There was no way she hadn’t earned that sticker, it was just a matter of resisting that lovely snack on Alphys’ desk for  _ five more minutes. _

 

Susie looked over at Noelle’s desk. Noelle was already looking at Susie, but she turned away quickly, her blonde hair hiding what Susie knew was a blush. By the time their staring contest was over, there was only four minutes left...then three, then two, then one, then...

 

The bell rang.

 

“Alright, I did it! Give me my sticker,” Susie roared, so loudly that everybody in the classroom jumped, including Noelle. All eyes were on Susie, until she noisily (and threateningly) stood up from her desk, causing everyone to dash out. She went over to Noelle’s desk, then repeated, “Give me my sticker. Please.”

 

Susie still had a problem with using friendlier tones, but the “please” at the end seemed to put Noelle at ease. Noelle finally handed over Susie’s coveted reward: a bejeweled crown. Susie opened up her book, frayed from so many openings and closings, then placed the new sticker right next to the day before’s puppy sticker. “Th-that’s one hundred,” Noelle said. 

 

“Sure is.”

 

“And...I have a prize. L-like I promised.”

 

“Cool. Where is it?”

 

“Um...” Noelle stuttered and stammered. Did she not really have one? The sticker was enough on its own, but...Susie kind of  _ liked _ being rewarded for being good. It was really hard, after all. “It’s outside. So come with me.”

 

Noelle quickly got up and scuttled out of the room. Susie followed after her, eyebrows knitted with confusion. They finally made it to the front of the school building, and Noelle stepped off into the grass, beneath a tall, shedding tree. Susie followed, standing in front of her. “Alright. We’re outside.”

 

Susie really didn’t mean to be so blunt. Poor Noelle was shaking, fiddling with a stray thread on her sweater. Finally, she said, “Okay, close your eyes.” She was saying it in that little timid voice she tends to have, hardly a whisper.

 

Susie had played along for all that time, she figured closing her eyes wouldn’t hurt her. She did as she was told, but kept her ears open, trying to guess Noelle’s next move. Susie heard Noelle’s feet shuffle closer in the leaves; then, a short pause, and then, a warm pair of lips pressing against Susie’s.

 

The moment was incredibly brief, but it was one hell of a moment. When Noelle pulled back, Susie could still smell the faint traces of peppermint, could still feel the ghost of heat on her mouth. When Susie opened her eyes, Noelle was covering her face, her blush creeping out between her fingers. “I-it’s a dumb prize,” she said.

 

“No,” Susie said. “It’s...a great prize. Better than all of these stickers combined.”

 

Noelle looked up at Susie, and Susie tried to smile. It might have come out as a grimace, instead, but Noelle smiled back. “O-oh. Well, if you keep being good, then...I can give you more.”

 

“More stickers, or more kisses?”

 

Noelle seemed to go weak just at hearing the  _ word _ “kisses”. “Um...maybe a little bit of both.”


End file.
